Was it all a mistake?
by Joybug
Summary: This is a Saizo x Yukimora fic, yaoi. Yukimora is drunk and comes onto Saizo, will this be the greatest mistake of the ninja's life?


Was it all a mistake?

Okay, I know that some people are going to get all mad and say that Yukimora and Saizo aren't gay. I know that, but it'd be fun if they were so leave me alone. LOL!

I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Really I wish I did, because that would be so cool, but I don't, so whatever.

Samurai Deeper Kyo is owned by kimine Kamijyo

This fanfic is Male x Male, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it, kay.

Saizo watched Yukimora pout over the lack of sound as he shook his last bottle of sake. He was drunk out of his mind and the only thing better than being drunk right now was being drunk-er.

"I told you that you shouldn't drink so much, sir," Saizo caught Yukimora as he nearly fell down. He wrapped the other man's arm around his shoulder and helped him stagger toward the stairs.

His stomach tightened when he noticed those clouded blue eyes looking directly at him. The look in those eyes made his heart skip a beat. Quickly he looked away and focused on his task. The stumbling man didn't make it easy for him either.

"Saizo, you always take such good care of me, don't you," Yukimora giggled. He loved teasing the stoic ninja. It was so easy to confuse the other man even when he was drunk. But something had changed about Saizo, he was so incredibly beautiful right now. Yukimora had never really realized before just how much he wanted Saizo. All the blood in his body seemed to rush downward.

Saizo was relieved when they finally reached Yukimora's bedroom. He carefully set his master down on the soft bed before turning to retreat as quickly as he could.

Yukimora's hand snaked out, quickly catching the ninja by the wrist before he could disappear.

"Why don't you keep me company for a bit," Yukimora yanked hard on Saizo's arm, making the other man stumble down onto the bed beside him.

"Sir, I think I should leave now. You need your rest," Saizo swallowed the lump in his throat. Turning, he looked at the other man. Immediately he was caught in a sea of blue. He wanted to touch the other man's pale flesh, to press Yukimora beneath him and…and what? He shook his head, trying to clear it.

He was so busy with his own thoughts that he didn't have time to anticipate Yukimora's attack. The other man was on him suddenly, tugging at his clothes while kissing him ravenously. That mouth tasted like heaven, nothing but sake and pure want poured into him.

Any thoughts he might've had fizzled out of his brain as he shoved Yukimora onto his back and tugged at the other man's clothes, tearing them in a frenzy. Time seemed to stop the instant that he pushed himself into the other man's body without any preparation.

Yukimora's back arched as he cried out in pain and pleasure. He hadn't expected Saizo to be so rough. The other man was shoving in and out of him so fast that he thought he would lose his mind. He clung to Saizo, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist in an attempt to gain some control over the situation, but his mouth was plundered as hard as his body, unrelenting and burning with passion. He gave himself over, letting Saizo have all of him.

They collapsed together, panting as Saizo wrapped Yukimora in his arms. His Lord was snoring softly in his arms. Saizo kissed the top of his head, he wished that Yukimora had been sober. He had no idea how his Lord would react in the morning. Would he rant about being taken advantage of, or would he simply attack, killing him without an explanation.

Saizo knew he deserved no less for what he had done.

"You worry too much, go to sleep," Yukimora muttered, nuzzling in closer. Saizo paused as he looked down, Yukimora was awake, his eyes completely clear as he smiled up at him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I…"

"That's too bad then, I was hoping we could do this again sometime," Yukimora teased with a little laugh.

"But sir, I…are you sure?" Saizo wasn't exactly sure he wanted the answer to that, but he had to know if this was real, did Yukimora really feel the same.

"I'm sure, now go to sleep," Yukimora yanked him down to relax beside him. A little smirk touched his lips as Saizo wrapped him in those warm arms again. He could get used to this.

Author's notes: Well, I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
